


My Library

by Kass



Series: Vids [37]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love my library! Premiered at Vividcon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Library

**Author's Note:**

> Deep thanks to Grammarwoman, Kouredios, Sanj, and Y for watching drafts and offering feedback!

**My Library**  
music: Lunch Money  
footage: The Librarians  
1 minute 55 seconds; 76.1 MB

(Password: _library_ )

Download from [my vids page](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

**I Love My Library**

I’m going to the library  
to see my librarian  
who’ll send me home with 60 things  
as if I could carry them (I’ll bring my red wagon)

Passing out the picture books like my granny hands out food  
"Leggi, leggi, take all of these --  
And you might like this one too."

And my brain’s getting fat on stories and facts…  
and it feels like love

All the librarians…  
they say come follow me  
They’re looking straight at me  
They take me seriously

and all the things that I’d never have picked  
become my new favorites  
I show them to my friends at school  
and they get addicted too (to Nancy Drew)

I feel so understood when a story’s this good…  
Oh, it feels like love…

All the things that I could ever wonder about  
are waiting here for me  
All the places I could ever wander to  
I have a ticket for free  
and guess who tossed me the keys?

Books about boys and girls and magic worlds  
Heroic dogs, a toad, a frog  
Sleuthing teens and big machines  
Hippo friends and astronauts  
Freight trains and snowy days  
Wind-up mice and caps for sale  
Lightning and wild things --  
I love my library.


End file.
